Break Up or Make Up?
by shinobi101
Summary: Naruto thinks Sasuke doesn't want him anymore and leaves. Will Sasuke go after him? Can he bring him home? Or will they be seperated forever?


Naruto sat in a tree in the forest outside Konoha. He sighed. He never thought that Sasuke would just let him leave. 'I thought he would come after me, but he just stood there and watched me leave. Maybe he never loved me at all.'

Naruto hadn't been this close to a break down since he graduated the academy. He really missed Sasuke. 'Why did I have to push so hard? Why couldn't I just be happy that I had he was mine? Why do I feel like this?'

He felt like his heart was slowly being crushed. How could Sasuke have this affect on him? It wasn't fair. 'Why did I leave? I was happy. Why am I such a failure?'

//// Flashback\/

Naruto woke up in the morning to find that his pale lover had already gone down to breakfast. He stood up. Waking up alone always had the same affect on Naruto. That empty feeling in his stomach was back again. Why didn't Sasuke ever stay with him? It really hurt Naruto to think that Sasuke didn't want to be around him.

Naruto grabbed his cloths from where he had folded them the night before. He had trained with Sasuke last night and it had gotten late so Naruto stayed at Sasuke. Not that either of them minded.

He pulled on his outfit. Since becoming a chuunin he had stopped wearing that orange jumpsuit that screamed, "Kill me NOW!" Instead he wore black cargo pants and a crimson shirt. He headed to the kitchen.

Sasuke was standing in the in front of the counter waiting for his toast to pop. Naruto came up behind him and snaked his arms around Sasuke's waist. Sasuke showed no reaction to this.

"Good morning," Naruto said.

"Hn. What's so good about it?" Sasuke couldn't see it because Naruto was behind him, but Naruto looked really hurt. 'I kinda hoped that I was good about it.'

"Oh." Naruto let go of Sasuke. Sasuke turned around hearing something in Naruto's voice that made him uncomfortable. Naruto had already wiped the hurt from his face and put up his bright mask.

Sasuke frowned. He could tell Naruto's smile was fake. "What is it?"

Naruto's grin disappeared. 'He should have known that he couldn't fool me.' Sasuke smirked as he thought that.

Apparently, the smirked rubbed Naruto the wrong way. "Stop that already. I'm leaving okay. I should have known you didn't care anyway." 'You never told me you loved me so why did I assume that you did. You probably used me like everyone else.

Naruto turned towards the door. "I don't want to see you anymore. It's what you want anyway." He opened the door.

Sasuke had been staring at him shocked until this point. "Where are you. ."

Naruto cut him off here. "I'm out of your life Sasuke. Good bye." The door closed and Naruto was gone.

"Naruto. . ." Hurt and disbelief were in Sasuke's voice.

//// End Flashback\/

It had been almost two weeks since he had seen Sasuke. 'Why am I even still here? No one would care if I left. Why should I stay if no one even cares that I'm still here?'

Naruto had wanted to leave for a while but being with Sasuke kept him from going and now. . . he didn't have that anymore.

It was this train of thought that was interrupted when he became aware of someone trying to sneak up on him. Two kunai were out of his hands and flying at the other before he even thought about it.

"There's no point in sneaking. I know you're there." Naruto turned around. "Who do you think you. . ." Naruto stopped dead.

On the ground in front of him with one kunai in his right leg and one in his left bicep was . . . "Sasuke?!? I'm sorry I didn't know it was you. I didn't mean to hit you. Sorry!" Naruto said. He very carefully removed the kunai from his limbs and bandaged them. The whole time Naruto was doing this Sasuke was watching him with soft eyes.

"Please come home," Sasuke whispered.

Naruto looked up into Sasuke's eyes. "What?" Naruto was sure he heard wrong.

"Please come home," Sasuke said again. "I need you to come back. The past few weeks have been horrible. I can't stand being lonely anymore. I need you to come home."

There was something in Naruto's eyes that Sasuke couldn't identify. "I can't."

"Why?"

"I thought you wanted me to leave in the first place. I can't come back. I don't want to be somewhere I'm not wanted." Sasuke looked really hurt at that.

"Why wouldn't you be wanted? Naruto, you have to come back. I want you to come back so bad. Please come back. It's not home anymore unless your there. Please come back."

"Are you. . . begging?" Naruto sounded incredulous.

"Yes Naruto. You reduced me to begging. Please come back. I need you."

"But you don't love me." Naruto's voice was really sad.

"Why would you think that? I really love you. I do. I was just. . ." Sasuke took a deep breath. "I was scared to tell you. I didn't want to admit that I was in love with you because I thought I wouldn't have so much to lose that way."

"You. . . you're. . . in love with me?"

"Yes," Sasuke whispered.

Naruto's eyes softened a great deal. He leaned forward and captured Sasuke's lips in a chaste kiss. When they broke for air Sasuke was smiling. "Come home?"

"Always." Naruto leaned in for another kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too. Let's go home."

They stood up together, but Sasuke stumbled forward because of the wound in his thigh. Naruto caught him before he fell. "I'm so sorry," Naruto whispered, feeling guilty about causing the injury.

"It's okay. It's not your fault. It's never your fault." Naruto put Sasuke's arm over his shoulder and put his own arm around Sasuke's waist.

"Let's go home." Sasuke smiled. They walk to all the way to the Uchiha Manor like that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto helped Sasuke to his bedroom. "I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

Sasuke looked surprised. "What? Where are you going?"

Naruto's eyebrows raised in confusion. "I was gonna go home."

"You don't have to go you know."

"It's okay. I'll just. . ."

Sasuke cut him off. "Please don't leave. I just got you back."

"It's not forever you know."

"Just stay. Please." Sasuke grabbed Naruto and pull him down onto the bed. Naruto gave in and planted kisses down his lover's pale jaw line. Sasuke let out a small moan. Naruto kissed him down his cloth covered chest to the edge of his pants.

Naruto lifted his shirt slowly and kissed every bit of skin exposed. As Naruto reached his neck he gently pulled off the shirt and whipped it across the room. And then he was attached to Sasuke by the lips.

Sasuke licked Naruto's bottom lip and Naruto opened his mouth. It turned into a battle for dominance that Naruto won. As they broke for air Sasuke pulled at Naruto's shirt. "Off. Please." Sasuke begged.

Naruto smirked and threw his own shirt across the room. He began planting kisses down Sasuke's neck and onto his chest. He circled one of Sasuke's nipples with his tongue, making Sasuke moan. His moans quickly turned to a gasp when Naruto suddenly bit down on his nipple. Sasuke's hands moved to Naruto's hair without him even realizing it. Naruto did the same to his other nipple.

Sasuke's gripped tightened in Naruto's hair and he pulled him up to his lips and kissed him deeply. As he was kissing Naruto, Sasuke undid the buttons on both of their pants and rolled them over so Naruto was on top of him and they both rolled out of their pants.

Without realizing it, Naruto's hands went down to Sasuke's hips and were slowly pulling down his boxers. Sasuke apparently got tired of the slow pace they were moving at. His hands rested on top of Naruto's and helped him pull his boxers down the rest of the way.

"Wait, are you sure about this?" Sasuke's only answer was pulling down Naruto's boxers and then he pulled Naruto back on top of him for another kiss.

"Of course I'm sure! Do you think if I wasn't sure I would let you go this far?" With that he kissed Naruto again.

When they broke the kiss, Naruto began trailing kisses down Sasuke's chest and moved to his groin muscle. He licked the tip of Sasuke's hard-on, earning himself a moan that made his own twitch.

He ran his tongue up and down Sasuke's length making Sasuke's moans grow increasingly loader. The moment that he took Sasuke deep he also pushed two fingers into Sasuke's tight entrance. He felt Sasuke tense as he began a scissoring motion.

"Relax, Sasu-koi, relax." He felt the other start breathing deeply as he tried to relax. His fingers brushed up against Sasuke's prostate and made Sasuke gasped and screamed Naruto's name.

"Naruto. Oh. . . please. . . Naruto. . . –Kami- . . . more . . . oh god. . ." Naruto complied and added his third and final finger brushing up against Sasuke's prostate and making him cry out again.

Naruto watched his love until it didn't look like he was in pain anymore and he removed his fingers. Sasuke whimpered at the loss of his lover's fingers. Naruto positioned himself at Sasuke's entrance. "If it hurts, tell me. I love you."

"I love you too." The 'too' turned into a moan as Naruto pushed into the other little by little. Naruto waited patiently for Sasuke to adjust. Sasuke moved his hips up. "Okay, go." He said breathlessly.

Naruto started thrusting slowly but gradually got fasted as Sasuke encouraged him to do so.

"Naru. . . God. . . I'm. . . I'm gunna . ." With that, Sasuke released all over both of their stomachs. The clenching of Sasuke's muscles as he released was enough to push Naruto over the edge too.

After they caught their breath, Naruto pulled out and collapsed next to Sasuke on the bed. Sasuke immediately pulled Naruto close and snuggled into his chest. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke. "I love you," Naruto whispered.

"I love you too. I'm glad you came home Naruto. I really am."

"I'm glad I came back too." They soon fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
